honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Breaking Bad
Breaking Bad is the 33rd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Jordan Morris, Dan Murrell, Jason Pickar and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the drama TV series Breaking Bad, which ran from 2008-2013. It was published on August 6, 2016, to coincide with the premiere of Part 2 of Season 5. It is 4 minutes 41 seconds long. It has been viewed over 14.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Breaking Bad on YouTube "The show so powerful, you binge-watch it on Netflix; so all-consuming, you push it on your friends, even if they don't watch TV; and so addicting, you can't shut up about it. It's basically like drugs." '~ Honest Trailers - Breaking Bad Script In a world where movies have been replaced by TV as the medium for grown-ups comes the best HBO-style drama that can't use the F-word or show any boobs, yet is so good, it got TV snobs to finally shut up about The Wire: Breaking Bad. The show so powerful, you binge-watch it on Netflix; so all-consuming, you push it on your friends, even if they don't watch TV; and so addicting, you can't shut up about it. It's basically like drugs. Journey to scenic New Mexico -- because state tax laws make it cheaper to shoot there than Los Angeles -- and meet chemistry teacher Walter White. He's got the kind of cancer that makes you cough...a lot (shows clips of Walter coughing). He'll cook crystal meth to pay for his expensive cancer treatment, then to save money for his family, and then just because. Walter White: Say my name. Declan: Heisenberg. Walter White: You're goddamn right. So awesome! Meet his partner Jesse Pinkman, a Juggalo without the makeup who prefers the formal term for "female dog" (shows clips of Jesse saying "bitch"). Together, they'll battle some of television's greatest villains, all of which happen to be angry Latino men. Ay ay ay. But that's not all; Walt's also got drama at home. There's his annoying wife Skyler, who at first you'll wish would just go away, then later will wish she could just get away since she's married to a complete sociopath. There's also a baby (Holly) who only shows up when it's convenient, a son (Walter, Jr.) who...we're not sure if we're allowed to make fun of, and a brother-in-law cop (Hank Schrader) who's terrible at telling jokes and even worse at recognizing that his own family is running a crystal meth empire. (shows Hank helping Walter with a heavy bag) Hank Schrader: Whoa, whoa. Whattaya got in there, cinder blocks? Walter White: Half a million in cash. (Hank laughs) Prepare for five epic seasons packed with awesome, unforgettable moments. (shows Tuco's headquarters exploding) Aw, man, that was awesome right there. (shows Emilio's partially dissolved body falling through a ceiling) That was frickin' cool! Walter White: I am the one who knocks! Oh, man, that was so good! But you'll also have to sit through a lot of this (shows an unedited clip of Walter and his family quietly eating breakfast). Yeah, I guess that did take a long time to pay off (shows Walter screaming while lying on the ground), but that made it totally worth it! Get ready for a show where anyone can be killed at any time and in any way, from box cutter (shows Gus slitting Victor's throat with a box cutter) to bike lock (shows Walter strangling Krazy-8 with a bike lock), to ATM machine (shows Spooge's wife tipping an ATM onto Spooge's head), to decapitated head turtle bomb (shows a turtle with Tortuga's severed head on its back exploding), to exploding grandpa (shows the door of Hector Salamanca's room being blown off), to Jimi Hendrixing (shows Jane choking on her own vomit), to Pontiac Aztek (shows Walter running over two drug dealers in his Aztek). Now that's product placement. Starring Breakfast (shows clips of characters eating breakfast); POV Shots; The Color Purple (shows clips of characters wearing purple clothing); Corpse Barrels; Bald Guys (Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut, Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca, Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca, and Dean Norris as Hank Schrader); Foreshadowing; Magnets; Rocks (Hank Schrader: They're minerals.)...er, Minerals; Roof Pizza (shows Walter throwing a pizza onto his roof); Half of Mr. Show (Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman); Malcolm's Dad (Bryan Cranston as Walter White); and The World's Greatest Price is Right Contestant (Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman). Breaking Bad. Seriously, you better tune in fast if you wanna avoid being ostracized by white people. It's pretty much all they ever talk about. Trivia * This was Screen Junkies first Honest TV Trailer. * The Hollywood Reporter described the process of making this Honest Trailer: "Creating such a trailer meant painstakingly dissecting the series, a task featuring more material than the team was used to. So, in what may be the greatest job ever, Break Media hired someone to watch every episode of Breaking Bad to help the team create the trailer. It took about seven days to watch all the episodes and grab the clips, plus another two days to edit the trailer, the Honest Trailers team tells The Hollywood Reporter." '' * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including 'The Walking Dead, ''Game of Thrones, 'Stranger Things, The Flash, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Sherlock, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). * The writers have explained that several TV shows are highly requested by fans, but the time commitment involved in watching an entire TV show is too much which is why there aren't more Honest TV Trailers. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Breaking Bad ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Hollywood Reporter and BroBible both said the video was "hilarious." The Huffington Post noted that the Honest Trailer successfully highlighted all the show's "awesome highlights and all the awkward breakfast scenes." Bustle appreciated the playful tone on the Honest Trailer, writing: Even the most ardent lovers of '''Breaking Bad' are willing to poke fun at the beloved AMC hit series.... So it is with much love that we laugh along to Honest Trailers' parody of Breaking Bad. As their name suggests, Honest Trailers attempts to recap all of Breaking Bad's five (and-a-half) seasons honestly. Some of its observations are hilarious (its insistence that the series has helped all white people shut up about The Wire) while others are apt criticisms (every non-Walt villain on the series happens to be an angry Latino man). (Kate Ward, August 7, 2013, Bustle) Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Jordan Morris, Dan Murrell, Jason Pickar, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * ''Breaking Bad': Honest Trailers Makes Hilarious First Foray Into TV (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article * '‘Breaking Bad’ Gets An Honest Trailer (VIDEO) '- The Huffington Post article * '‘BREAKING BAD’ GETS THE “HONEST TRAILERS” TREATMENT '- Screen Crush article * 'Watch an Honest Trailer for Breaking Bad '- Slate article * 'Honest Trailers' 'Breaking Bad' Parody Proves How Much White People Love This Show '- Bustle article * 'Breaking Bad Gets the All Too Hilarious Honest Trailer Treatment '''- BroBible article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Drama Category:TV Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Season 2 Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Category:AMC